Some Love Triangles Work
by don2687
Summary: Um so the love triangle is DaveXJohnXJake John P.O.V not good at summarys. read. don't think it will end up being a John and Dave story it could be Jake and John or not.
1. The Starting Of It All

Please Don't Cry

"Good morning John." My dad said with a bright smile. "Hey dad good morning what time is it?" I asked with a rushed tone as I ate my bagel my dad had made me for breakfast. "Um 7:10 you better hurry up." He said "Also I'll be gone for 1 week for a business trip. Also son don't let the bullies get to you, you're the best son a father could have," He said. My dad's speeches wasn't the best but some how they helped me though the day. "Bye dad see yah um in a week." It was a good thing my house was so close to the school or I would have missed most of my 1st period class for the year. I go to Washington High School and currently in 10th grade. As I walked to my school I was 'greeted' by a car full of jocks they screamed, "Faggot. Go die!" I simply ignored the insults because they were the ones who controlled EVERYTHING. The smart kids were the slaves, the cheerleader were the bitches. And everyone else was there pawns, but somehow I managed to be separated from everyone else in the school I was marked 'the faggot' and everyone except a few people actually called me that.

I walked farther down the school road and was stopped by Nepeta and Jade. "Here." They both said holding out three of my favorite flowers. The red roses, the glistening Violets and the bright blue water lilies. "Thanks you two." I said. As I took the flowers I saw Nepeta's 'Brand'. Only 12 people are picked from every major activity and placed into a group called the Zodiac Society. If you are apart of the club you are automatically considered cool. I gently placed the flowers in my book bag. I ran to my locker so I couldn't be late and so I wouldn't bump into the football team. As I finished up I knocked into Gamzee, one of the Zodiac Society members. "Get out of the way faggot." he said. "OH your dead now." he laughed as he got up and skateboard though the hall. As I realized what he meant I saw a group of football players with steel baseball bats. 'FUCK' was the only thing I though. I ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. "John come out come out were ever you are." said Luke the captain of the football. "I just want to fuck you up. Lets play John!" He yelled. "Please leave me alone Lucas." I stuttered. "Oh that sound like you John beg for mercy because I'm gonna fuck you up. And how dare you call me Lucas." Before I could reacted Luke busted though the lock and he dragged me out of the stall. I was surrounded by people I know and people I used to be friends with. Then that's when the first swing hit me and I couldn't remember a thing.

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the glass windows in the bathroom. Then the pain shot though me like a pile of bricks just landed on me. I sat up and gained some energy and then I got up and walked into the hallway and no one was there. Then I remembered it was a half day. It was 12:45 so school ended 15 minutes ago. I laughed at the thought of being asleep for 5 hours and no one noticed me here. I walked out the school and said to myself "it's Friday and that means only 5 school weeks left. Then when I felt the rain against my bruised arms and legs I was sent a shock of pleasure. "HEY John." I heard someone say then I turned around and saw Jake and Dave two people apart of the football team. I quickly turned the other way and ran. I didn't make it a yard before I tripped on a stick. That is pitiful even a stick can beat me at anything. Jake and Dave ran up to me and said, "Are you alright?" I was shocked someone like Dave and Jake if I was hurt or not. "Come on get up." Jake said. He had his hand out and hesitated taking his hand. Then I finally took his hand. "You look like your freezing here take my Football jacket." Jake said "Thank you Jake." I said. I blushed when he had his arm around me. I could feel the warmth of his skin." Want us to take you home?" Dave said. "Sure but first I was gonna head out to a restaurant first." I said. "How about we take you to the restaurant?" Jake said. "Yeah I'm hungry!" Dave said excitedly. "Okay." I said. As we walked to the Diner I heard lightning and I jumped. Then I realized that I was in Dave's arms. "Ummm Sorry." I said. "It's okay John."

We walked in and took out seats. After we got our drinks we ordered out food. "What would you like today?" said the waitress. "I'll take Chili Dog Deluxe." said Dave. "I'll take the Sloppy Joe with steak fries." Dave said. "Um I'll take the Hamburger." I said. "John get something more sloppy like what we have." Jake said. "No thank you." I said "Here are your drinks." The waiter said. Then as I fast as a cheetah soda was spilled all over me. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." The waiter said. "don't worry I'll help John, come on." Dave said. Dave took my hand and we head to the bathroom. "Dave come here." Jake said. Dave walked over and Jake whispered to Dave and the Dave to Jake and back and forth. Then I saw Dave blushing and though is Dave blushing to what Jake is saying. Also what was Dave and Jake doing together? Are they… No that wouldn't make work. Would it? Finally I've came to an conclusion Jake and Dave are going out. This is a big discovery. "Umm John let's go." Dave said still blushing about what his 'Lover' said. "Okay." I said smiling and laughing inside. I walked into the closest stall in the men's room. I took off my pants and was left in my under garment and a shirt. "Here take the pants." I said giving Dave the pants on the other side. I heard the running of the sink and the hand dryer. "Here you go John." Dave said. "Thanks you Dave." I put on my pants and we walked out the bathroom. After dinner they walked me to my house. " Okay umm your house see yah later John." Jake said. "Bye you two and thanks for being nice looks like not of the jocks are mean." I said as I ran to my house and then I fell right to sleep on my couch with Jakes jacket on me still. When I fell asleep all I could smell from the green jacket was the forest. Also I had a dream I was kissing Dave and then kissing Jake. Then I woke up in a cold sweat I said to myself "OMG I love Jake and Dave."

A/N: who wants to know what they really say when Jake and Dave Whisper to each other


	2. The Whisper

The Whisper

A/N: This is when they are at the restaurant and Jake and Dave whisper to each other.

Dave's P.O.V

As I walked to the bathroom I was stopped by Jake. "Hey Dave get over here." I walked back to the booth we were in and said, "What?" "I know you like John." said Jake. "Wait what hahahahaha that's funny Jake." I said in a nervous tone because if Jake could guess that, that easily then John would know. "You really shouldn't leave your love notebook laying around." Jake snickered. I wanted to punch his face in at that point. "You really liked him since the 3rd grade Dave." I started blushing hard and my face felt like it was on fire. "Dave don't worry I'm not going to tell John because I like John too." Jake said blushing and I said, "Looks like a fight for John's heart."


	3. Dave's Love

Dave's Love

My name is Dave Strider. I'm just a 3rd grade elementary school kid. "Everyone we will have a new student here today. His name is John Egbert and I hope you guys are super nice to him." said Mrs. Black my teacher. "John sit next to Dave. Dave raise your hand." I raised my hand and said, "Nice to m….." I couldn't say anything else I felt nervous to talk to him like if I made a bad move he would hate me and I would be heart broken. "Hi I'm John." he said in a way that made him seem as cute as a kitten. " I'm ummm Dave…..Dave Strider." I said nervously. "So class you and a buddy will pick one country and do a before and after on how it looks like we will be cutting into part of reading today to finish." Mrs. Black said. "So you want to do the project with me John?" I asked. "Sure that would be lovely." He said I felt a tingle all over my body when he was talking." We should do China." I said. "Yeah, did you know that China is the longest lasting country in the world." He said. "Really I never knew that." I said.

When we got all the supplies from the supplies closet we got to work. We cut and glued a picture of China before current time and now. We put a little glitter and stickers on it and it got me a gold star. I don't like little things like that so for me it's whopty freaking doo. "You want my star John." I asked. "Yeah defiantly." He said with a smile. He took the star and placed it on his shirt. After school John said, " Thanks Dave for a perfect first day of school." He said. I couldn't control myself I kissed John on the cheek and left. I went to my Journal and wrote my dear love journal I like this boy named John he is so cute and nice to everyone and everything. "Hey bro." my brother Dirk said. "Big brother." I screamed.


	4. Jake's Love

Jake's Love

It's my first day of school at Washington Middle School and in the middle of 8th grade. "So you must be Jake." said some girl. "Yeah who are you?" I said. "I'm Nepeta your guide. I'll show you everything. After a few periods I got to know Nepeta better like she cares for the earth unlike most people do. She is super nice to everyone. This one girl Trirezi a blind person is being taken home everyday by Nepeta even though she can get to her house just fine. So next I go my gym class and a bunch of people are surrounding this one kid when they were done doing what ever they were doing they walked away. I saw a kid sitting down crying. "Are you okay kid." "Yeah." He said. "I'm Jake how about you." I said. "I'm John Egbert your that new kid right?" John said "Yeah we should go classes are also about to begin." I said. "No today is dodge ball I could hurt someone." He said in a sad voice. This kid was sad but he looked so cute. "Come on hurry up." I said. Before he could protest I dragged him into the gym.

"Okay you guys…..Um John the Ripper is here today. Um so John and New kid you guys are team captains." said the gym teacher. After we picked our teams we picked our side of the courts. "begin." the coach said in a loud voice. As we picked up the balls person after person got hit then I finally realized it's just me and John. "Good job lasting this long Jake." John said. "Same to you." Jake said. Then John bounce the ball, then spin it and punched it right towards me and it hit me right in the chest. I woke up and realized I was in the locker room I saw it was the end of class and free time was now I heard a shower running and fallowed the noise then I saw John and all of his manliness I blushed instantly and he didn't notice me because of all the steam so I walked in and ran to John and kissed him for about 1 minute I ran before he could find out who it was.

"Jake are you okay I heard John did his legendary doge ball move on you. Isn't John so cute." Nepeta said . "Yeah tell me about it ." I said blushing and then I told Nepeta what happened and she was the first one who ever found out, and the only


	5. My Perfect Saturday

A\N: Srry I was AFK for a while

My Perfect Saturday

John's P.O.V

I woke with the smell of Jake's cologne on me and smiled of the thought of last night not being a dream and got up. Then I fell laughing when I remember I realized that Dave and Jake were fuck buddies. I got up and walked to my kitchen and looked in my fridge and said to my self "I'm gonna make some pancakes." I got the pancake mix from the pantry and got the milk and eggs from the fridge. 'Ding Dong Ding'. I put down the ingredients and opened the front door and was shocked when I saw Jake and Dave the lovebirds. "What are you guys doing here?" I said "We were just in the neighborhood and thought it was fun hanging out with you so we thought we should hang today too." Jake said with a fierce voice. "Come in." I said. "Thank you very much John." Dave said. "Umm I'm gonna make some pancakes you want any." I said nicely. "Yeah I'm sooooooooooo hungry I could eat a horse." Jake said. "You can always eat a horse Jake." Dave said. Oh my gosh the love birds are having a an argument and they gonna makeup kiss I'm really thinking like a teenage fan girl. "Umm I'm going to the shower first so wait here." I said "Umm John the bathroom I need to use it." Dave said while doing the potty dance. "Upstairs the first door on the left." I said while going into my room to get undressed. I walked to the bathroom knowing that I forgot something then I realized when I walked into the bath naked with someone staring at me.

Dave's P.O.V

I ran to the bathroom and relived myself then the door opened and John's naked body was the only thing I saw was John's manhood and how much I just wanted all of him. "I'm so sorry." John yelled he ran to his room and shut the door. I pulled my pants up and ran to John's room. "Joooohn are you okay?" I said "Yes just very embarrassed and I bet your scared." John said. "Umm not much I mean I'm used to it I'm in the locker room but I didn't like or anything." LIE was the only thing I thought. "Will you come out it's okay." I said while still thinking of John and his naked body and how much I just want to plow thought that door and plow him. I walked down the steps as I sat on the couch I heard the bedroom door open and then John closed the bathroom door. "What happened upstairs." Jake said. "I saw John." I said blushing. "Okay annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd?" "Umm I saw ALL of John." I said. "Oh oh god lucky that's not fair I should have saw it."

John's P.O.V

`I walked down stair and said. "So would you two like to help me?" I said. "Sure but umm John about what happened upstairs earlier I need to tell you something." Dave said. I blushed thinking about him seeing my nakedness and how awkward and cute his face was when he saw me. "He was so shocked how awkward it was and he told me I cant believe what happened let's go to the kitchen."

Jake P.O.V

Dave can't win now I need a fighting chance first.

John P.O.V

After we made the pancakes we ate all of them and damn Jake can eat a lot it was funny and cute but sadly the two boys I liked were token by each other. "Soooo Umm guys I don't want to make it awkward but are you two like a thing." I said bluntly. Then Jake and Dave both looked at each other and laughted "ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha you think hahahahaaha I like hahahahaha John thinks that Hashanah." "Okay good because I thought you two were goin out because you were walking together and were whispering to each other and then both of you blushed at each other when we were at the restaurant." I said. Then Dave and Jake went quiet from laughter and said, " Oh that it's because we both like… the same person but we aren't sure if that person like just one of us or that person doesn't like both of us at all." Dave said. "But I'm sure that that the person loves me the most." Jake said chuckling. "Yeah I'm sure of it." I said ruffling Jake's perfectly thick dark hair. "Okay so what do you want to do now?" I asked. "Ummm." Then we heard the air conditioner act all nuts and then it turned off. It was the most hottest heat wave of the year so far and now we had no cool air to beat the heat. "The air conditioner turned off." I said. It instantly got as hot as a MOFO -I have no idea why people use that expression- Then Jake said, "I'm gonna take off my shirt its getting super hot not." Then he took of his shirt and showed his perfectly toned body and awesome figure. I was stunned greatly and then I felt like I was weightless when Dave took off his shirt and then I dropped my jaw. "John you should take your shirt off too. It is getting hot." Dave and Jake said with no hesitation. "Sure." I said hesitating.

Dave P.O.V

John's body was awesome looking. He had a nice toned chest and perfect abs. I just wanted to pounce on John and nonstop kiss him. "So lets wrestle or something." Jake said. I was thinking oh wow um so Jake is really that perverted to wrestle and John would never…. "Sure I would love to wrestle." John said, I was astonished he really just said yes I cant believe it. Jake and John were first up they started and not even two seconds Jake was pinned to the ground. Then It was my turn to wrestle John. I was quick and pinned him down and then I thought I was the time to kiss him, but then I got up and said "I beat you." After a few hours of wrestling I said, "Oh my gosh it is almost time for us to leave." Dave said "It's raining we cant go anywhere for now." Jake said "You can stay here." John said. "Awesome." I said excided.

John's P.O.V

We got ready to go to bed and all we had on was in our boxers. I slept next to Dave and Jake. I was the last one up and then Dave rolled around behind me and then I realized he was cuddling with me I was wrapped in his arms and his chest was against my head I felt warm and safe around him and I realized I loved Dave and I could just be next to him forever.


	6. Loving The Sunday

Loving The Sunday

John P.O.V

I woke up feeling warm and I remembered, I was cuddling with Dave. I instantly blushed and I slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom and realized that Jake was not in bed. I just shrugged and as I walked to the bathroom I heard the T.V on downstairs I went to the bathroom and 'relived' myself and walked downstairs. "Hey Jake." I said yawning. "Oh hey Joh….." Jake said with a blush. "What?" I asked very confused. "Ummm morning wood." Jake plainly said. I looked down at my boxers and saw a huge boner. Then the embarrassment made the erection go down. I acted like noting happened and said, "Sooooo what are we watching." I said to Jake while moving his feet so he wasn't laying down on the sofa anymore. "Little Monsters." Jake said. I was instantly happy and did not feel awkward anymore. "OMG OMG this is my favorite movie EVER." I said hoping, and then I yawned "Your still tiered aren't you John." Jake said with a smirk on his adorable little face. "Yeah I am." I said. "Okay lay down next to me." He said laying back down. "Sure." I said laying next to Jake on the three cushioned sized couch. As we were watching the movie Dave walked downstairs and said, "We should go somewhere to eat for breakfast." Jake said to Dave. "John I'm gonna get some apple juice. " Dave said. Dave walked out a few minutes later with a glass of apple juice and then I laughed when the part I loved the most comes. When the monster takes a piss in the apple juice. I looked at Dave and laughed he then took a spit take. I then rested my head back down not realizing I put my head on Jake's perfect chest. After the movie we decided to go to Starbucks.

Jake P.O.V

As we walked out I then realized right across the street Lucas live in the blue house. We go there for parties all the time. "Hey John did you know that Luke live across the street." I said. He had a terrified look in his eyes and then said, " I.. uh uh didn't know that." He stuttered. OMG I shouldn't have brought it up. "look John I'm sorry shouldn't of said anything." I said. "Jake come on Jake why would you say that." Dave said holding John. I really got mad my face was boiling.

Lucas P.O.V

I woke up dreaming about the love of my life John Egbert. I've liked John for a while but the thing is when I was in 6th grade the football team captain said that I would be a loser and a fag, and I should be devoting my life to make John's life a hell whole. Then that day the football captain raped me while calling me a fag while moaning. I felt disgusting. A useless piece of garbage, and after that I didn't know what love was like and that I should hurt those that are fags even thou I don't even know that John likes dudes or not. I got up for the couch and looked out the window and saw John being held by Dave and Jake. That little piece of shit I hate him for braking my heart I will teach that little piece of shit a lesson.

Jake P.O.V

We went to the closest Starbucks that was like 2 blocks away from John's house. It seems to me that all of the places that I go to John's house is so close to there. We walked in and waited in the line. I saw a bunch of douche bags that acted like they LOVE to write stories in public so they go to a coffee shop and make the shop look like a tool. I ordered a blueberry muffin with French vanilla coffee. Dave got the same thing I did. And John got a Cream muffin and a cappuccino. We got out stuff and sat down we ate our stuff while talking about past memories and then a kiss came up.

Dave P.O.V

So as we eating out breakfast we were talking about our first kisses, and remembered it like it was yesterday it was with John when we were in 3rd grade. "So Dave when was your first kiss?" Jake said. "Umm well I was in 3rd grade it was by ascendant." I said "Dave don't tell me it was that day." John said laughing about it. "What you know about it?" Jake said. My face was completely on fire at this point. "Umm well yeah it was sort of kind of with me." John said. "What no fair." Jake said and then holding his mouth. "Well if it makes you feel any better." John said getting up and kissed Jake on the cheek and then me. He took our trash and said, "Come on you guys we go to go." I was flushed John Egbert THEA JOHN MUTHERFUCKIN EGBERT JUST KISSED ME! I felt like a school girl inside. We walked to the park I used to go to all the. "Lets go to the monkey bars." I said excided.

John's P.O.V

We were playing on the monkey bars and I don't like to brag but I was doing the best. "Damn John you are so flexible." Dave said

After that day my life would never be the same I would be later be more than just John Egbert fag. I would be the life of the school.

A/N: A will post more in 3 days


	7. Why Can't I Have Both

Why Can't I Have both?

A/N :Srry my computer is bonkers finally I got it back from the CP shop

A/N: Also I will be writing longer chapters srry for the short chapters that is also result of my computer being bonkers

John P.O.V

After we went to the park Jake and Dave went home so I relaxed and just thought that I know they will act like they don't know shit about this weekend so I might as well not say anything. I looked up at the clock and it was 1:30 A.M so I should be going to bed but then I noticed that Jake still had left his coat here I picked it up from the floor and put it on the coat rack then a note dropped from it.

Dear, John I want you to have this jacket it looks good on you. -Love, Jake P.S no homo

I then put it on the coat rack and laid in my bed tomorrow is a whole new school week and I would most likely be bullied from Lucas like usual but I was in to much of a good mood to care about that. I dreamt that I was being beat up by Lucas and then Dave beat him up and picked me up and kissed me saying 'I'll be you prince'. I was in a good trance but then the alarm clock woke me up. I got dressed and ate a bowl of cereal and walked to school. My usual school day. As I walked up to school I saw Nepeta and my opposite gender double ganger Jade Harley. "Hey John come here!" said Nepeta. "Yes Nepeta." I said walking towards her. "Um well the gardener teacher said we could bring 1 person to help us plant. Would you like to help me and Jade? You get to skip the first 4 periods of the day. " She said with a smile on her face that made me not want to say anything but no. "Umm sure Nepeta." I said. "YEAH." She screamed jumping and hugging me.

"What are we going to plant first?" I ask looking thought the seed pouches. "Um roses and Nepetas…. The flowers of course." said Jade laughing. " yeah Hashanah funny Jade." Nepeta said with a sarcastic smile. Planting was more work than I though some of the we got from seed packets others were bought from the store and placed into the garden, but time flies by fast when your planting because, what seems like 1 period was actually 5 periods and we were late for classes. "Wow I really need to get to class see yah Nepeta and Jade." I said walking to the school. As I walked to school I saw Dave and Jake, and they were talking to Lucas, but didn't see me as I walked up closer I heard my name, I hid behind the column and try to hear the conversation as best as I could. "So why were you at John's house?" Lucas asked in an annoyed tone. "Oh that…. Fag we beat him up because we found him saying that we used to be friends he said that he was sorry for being gay and he wanted to be with us.. Like be with, be with us." Jake said. I was hurt and felt like I was gonna cry. "Then he kept on fallowing us and said he loved us. What an idiot." Dave said. There were tears running down my face. "And to top it off we pretended to be his friend until he kissed me and Dave then we left and laughed at his face and ditched him at the park. All he was yesterday was an annoying little ugly stupid faggot tool." Jake said. I walked from behind the column and ran past Dave and Jake crying. The only one that ran after me was Lucas and I knew he was not going to be no picnic in the park.

"Hey little Faggot come out come out were ever you are." He said with a toon. "come out come out were ever you are I'm gonna find you, come out were ever you are. I'VE FOUND YOU." he said singing. He was now face to face to me and I knew he was gonna be worst than ever. The first swing at the head was as hard as a rock hitting my head. "If I EVER….." Another punch to the stomach. "TRY TO HANG OUT….." A kick to the legs making me fall to the ground hard. "OR ASK OUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS." A kick to my head making my eye sight very hazy. "YOU'LL REGRET IT." Then to finish it he kick my stomach making my saliva fly out of my mouth. "Because you're my bitch." Lucas said nicely kissing me and then walking away. Then I thought why can't I have Jake and Dave as friends and have my face not kicked in.

After a few minutes two people that I put together as Jake and Dave came in. "Oh my god John are you okay?" said Dave. "Get away from me you jerks why would you care about me." I screamed with tears falling from my face. "John do you really think we would actually say those awful things that aren't true because you're the best person we've known in ever." Dave said. I was still crying but I knew that they didn't mean what they had said now. Jake picked me up bridal style and we left the school, and walked to my house. Dave opened the door and then Jake laid down on the couch with me still in his arms. "So all those things you said weren't true." I said getting up off of Jake to get some soda. " No John we didn't meant a word we said and we should of told you yesterday before just going to blab off to everyone we are so sorry John will you forgive us?" Dave said coming into the kitchen. "Yeah sorry John." Jake said. "It's okay don't worry about it bud." Jake said also walking into the kitchen. I'm going to go to sleep okay guys you can leave if you want to or watch T.V." I said. "Or we could go to sleep too." Jake added. Oh my god I really want to say OH GOD YEAH, but I don't want to sound like a crazy nut case. "Sure we could do that."

We walked to the bedroom and slept in out boxers as if we were sleeping for the whole day. I woke up first and looked at my phone and saw it was 3:50 and people should be getting off school. Dave woke up "What time is it?" Dave asked. "3:50." I respond. "Go back to sleep." Dave said pulling me close to his chest. I fell back to sleep and loved the sleep. I woke up with Dave and saw that Jake was sitting up on his phone texting someone. "Hey Dave Lucas asked if we wanted to go to his party next this Saturday night." Jake said looking at his phone still. "Nah I think we have plans with John on Saturday night." Dave said. "Okay." Jake said texting Lucas back. "Umm were going to leave okay John." Jake said. "Gamzee and Terezi wants us to eat pizza with them." Jake said. "Okay see yah later." I said. As I looked out the door I saw Dave and Jake left I saw someone I didn't want to see. Lucas was looking out of the window and gave me a glare. I shut the door and fell down crying I didn't want anything to happen WTF was going to happen to me.

I woke up and got up. I realized it was 5 A.M so I got dressed and ate pancakes because I was starving. I walked to school and prepared for the worst. Nepeta and Jade wasn't at the garden and no one was outside both was very weird. So the whole day was odd everyone was looking at me. Then the whole week was like that.

It was Saturday and I waiting for Dave and Jake, then the doorbell rung. I opened the door. Nepeta was standing there. "Hey John want to hang out." she said. "Sure." I said to her as we walked outside. We walked to the park that me, Jake, and Dave went to. Then she started to cry. "I'm sorry so sorry." She said. "What?" I asked frightened. "The boys they wanted me to bring you here to 'play with you'." She said crying. "Who? What? Why?" I said. Then I fell to the ground. "Good work Nepeta, darling I'm gonna have fun with my new sex toy, but first I have show him off at the party I mean we cant be be hosts right?" He said laughing. Nepeta was crying like no tomorrow. Lucas kneeled down and said, "Now you're my bitch didn't I tell you that, and when my bitch goes behinde my back and talk to another dude I get jealous. Also John darling want to hear a fact Jake and Dave both like you yesterday they said they didn't like when I hurt you and said they liked you I said sorry and want to know something else they will be in shock. Then he got up and then I felt a needle going thought my arm and something going into it and then I felt sleepy and then I realized the fucker drugged me.

I heard a loud noise when I woke up then my vision came and I saw I was in a living room similar to mine then I saw thought a window and saw I was across the street from my house I was at Lucas' house. There was no floor at my foot because I was dangling down from a pole and everyone was dancing around me. "So your awake and I'm the first one to hit you." a random kid said before hitting me like a piñata. I realized that I was going to die here I knew it somehow. The blows with the stick came over and over and over again. I had no one to help me I needed a prince in shining armor.

Dave P.O.V

As we walked up to John's door we heard sobbing. We turned around and it was Nepeta. "What is wrong Nepeta?" Jake asked concerned. Jake and Nepeta are best friends. "Yes John is at the party getting used as a piñata and getting hit with sticks he lured out of the house and kid napped and then afterwards John is gonna get rapped by Lucas and his friends." She said and the devastation hit me like a ton of bricks. "Lets go."

John P.O.V

"Hey baby don't worry it won't hurt at all I'll use enough lube for and a condom okay?" He said to me. My body was numb and motionless, and I cried nonstop. I was naked and felt like I was disgusting. "Baby I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" Then the door was smashed open and Jake, Dave , Nepeta, and Jade were there standing there. "WTF is the meaning of this." Lucas yelled. "Were getting John." Dave said. The medicine that Lucas injected in me stated to wear off but I showed no signs of movement just incase. "He's not going anywhere." Lucas said "Hel loves me." "No he doesn't." Dave said. "He loves m…." Lucas stopped because I hit him with the pan he hit me with earlier. Then I started to cry. Dave got my clothes and picked me up and we left.

I fell asleep on Dave. I woke up at my house. It was morning and Nepeta, Dave, Jade, Jake were awake. "Umm John there is something me and Dave would like to tell you." Jake said. "Yes." I said "The person we like is you." Jake said. "Lucas told me." I said plainly. "What?" Dave said. "He told me that you 2 liked me and fought for my love." I said. "So do you like Me or Jake?" Dave said. "YES." I said laughing. "Pick." "Well I like both of you evenly." I said. I got up and fell hitting my head on the table and passed out.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter as much as I did next chapter will be the last of the 1st book might make a next one.


	8. Prom Night

Prom Night

A/N: I'm so srry guys I was gone for a while not really easy getting to a computer in my current condition.

John P.O.V

'Hey punk look what we got here' Lucas said throwing the bodies of my 4 friends, Jake, Dave, Jade, and Nepeta with stab wounds on there backs. 'Well they were back stabbers to me so I had to get even with them and want to know something my little bitch they said that it was there fault that they died, if you never went crying to them they would still be alive' He sneered as I sat horrified. 'John when will you wake up?' I heard a voice call out I got up and the images started to look like static. 'John we miss you.' the voice sobbed again and then I noticed it was Dave's voice but, his body was on the floor. I came to the realization that I was in a dream. 'Get over here you slut' The dream Lucas screamed. Wait a minute this was MY DREAM, and I could control this Lucas. I thought about all of the people who cared about me Dave, Jake, Nepeta, Jade, Dad, my m…mom. Then all the walls disappeared and the bodies left leaving me by myself with a picture . I went up to the picture and saw my dad and my mom with me at my favorite place to go as a kid. I got her blue eyes and hair from her. I remember every single thing about her even if it when I was in 6 when she died.

"John I love you." Dave's voice echoed thought my dreaming mind. I instantly woke up startling him. "John! OMG you awake we thought you were going to be asleep for ever." Dave cried hugging me. "Dave thank you for be here with me." I said whipping the tears off of Dave's cheek. "Oh John we got you something." He said giving me the sky blue my favorite color bag. I took the tissue paper out of the bag and unraveled it. I saw a stuffed salamander with what believe was a prom ticket. "Dave prom ticket were suppose to be sent out on next week." I said prom was a big deal so instead of selling the week before we sold them two week before because almost everyone comes to the prom. "John you were asleep for 2 weeks." Dave plainly stated. "My dad does he know?" I asked seriously. "He does everyone is down stairs getting breakfast no one left this building for anything we stayed here for you except getting the tickets your dad did all of that. Then Dave sat next to me and hugged me for what seemed like forever.

"JOHN!" Everyone screamed coming in thought the door. I got hugged from everyone but Nepeta. "Nepeta it's okay I wont bite." I smiled. "How can you forgive what I have done I betrayed your trust.?" Nepeta said tearing up. "Because you said sorry." I grinned hugging her. The Doctor walked in with their cheesy smile. "Hello how are you doing umm John." He said looking at his check board every other minute. "Good." I said moving around uneasy because of the uncomfortable bed. "Okay that is perfect and you will be able to leave right away." He smiled. "And cause you concussion was so bad you should come back in a week or two." He added. "Um Doc, kids can you leave me and John alone for a second I need to ask him something?" My dad asked. Everyone left and it was just me and my dad. "So John as the two weeks flew by I found out you were gay." My dad said plainly. "Um yeah dad I know I'm the disappointing kid that you know and you would like to see me suffer humiliation completely because I'm a little twinkle toe faggot boy who should just go to….." "JOHN NO!" My dad said and it made me jump. "John I love you and I would never think that you're my son and even if you had booty shorts and a belly shirt I would be like that's my fucking god dam son." He said. I was happy yet fascinated that my dad thought that way about me and teary because it was touching.

After a few hours of more X-rays and cat scans we left and everything went back to normal. The next day at school I exsected to get bullied but boy was I wrong. I walked down the hall and everyone was staring me, but not with hate with sadness. "Um John?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to be face to face with the boy that LOVE/HATED me Lucas. "Um John can we talk in private." He said with a sad look in his eyes so I agreed. We walked down the hall to the locker room. We sat down on one of the benches and he started with. "I'm so sorry I don't know how you can ever forgive me I'm a freak a weirdo who cant control with his love and hate but, when I saw how they cared for you I finally realized that I love you." He said. I had no time to react and then he planted his lips on to mine. OH good just another boy to make me confused about who I like. I Went into the kiss as the door slammed open and Lucas was on the floor with a bloody nose. All I could see was the face of the two other boys that loved me as well.

"John you okay?" Jake asked punching Lucas in the stomach." Stop hitting him!" I yelled. They looked at me confused. "He is my friend now I look on not dwelling on the past and start looking toward the future." I said. "So you like him?" Dave asked. "Um no, yes I don't know. I like all three of you I don't know which one to pick." I said feeling guilty. "Okay we will give you time." Lucas said. I really didn't expect that from Lucas. "Okay." I said.

Prom Night

John P.O.V

I walked down the red carpet and many people greeted me. I was now one of the popular people now, cause I hang out with Dave, Jake and Lucas. We danced for a while and then it was the slow dance. Dave tried to make an attempt to dance with me, but Nepeta took me before he got to me. "You can dance right?" Nepeta asked. I showed her that I really could dance and she took back the sarcasm. She threw me into Jade's arm after a while. We danced and talked about how we should talk and hang out during the summer. Then threw into Lucas when we talked about how I should go hangout with him after school. Then Jake and Dave fought over me and Jake was the before Dave. We danced and little did we talk. Then Dave "John I love you everyone loves you so If you need anyone I will be right here for you anytime. As we danced I rested my head on Dave's chest.

"Today we are 10th tomorrow we are 11th graders good bye kids." said the principal of our school

The End

A/N: There will be a new story of the now 11th graders but for now I'm taking a break sorry for the time I was gone doing other writings. I will also be making a new account so I will post the new fan fiction ID soon.


	9. New Fanfic Account

New Fanfiction Account

Doomedjohn231

I will make my 2 book of the some love triangles work series on this


End file.
